Winter's Story
by Ariadne Venus
Summary: So yeah. I know that I really should be dead, by now after every thing that has happened to me. But. I don't know how, or why, but I am. Oh. Wait. I'll just tell you the whole story since I'm already telling you guys the basics. It all started….
1. Chapter 1

So yeah. I know that I really should be dead, by now after every thing that has happened to me. But. I don't know how, or why, but I am. Oh. Wait. I'll just tell you the whole story since I'm already telling you guys the basics. It all started like this….


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WINTER**

* * *

One Monday morning I woke up and felt like I was sleeping forever. I groaned. "Oh my God! I am so dead! Argh!" So… Like I said it was a Monday morning. I always woke up late for school, but not this late. NEVER.

So I got out of bed showered ( Because I smelled like rotten eggs for some reason.) and threw on my clothes. I put on a real blue shirt, with sleeves that went to my elbows, and I wore some short blue, ripped Jeans.

I grabbed my backpack and grabbed a few mechanical pencils and a little tube with the led for it, my completed homework and I grabbed my favorite teal blue, and neon purple hairbrush.

I raced down stairs brushing my long blond hair, that was almost white. It had a few curls at the bottom, but other than that it was straight hair.

"Hey kiddo." My dad John Richardson said.

"Hey dad." I replied. " What's cooking?"

"Oh. Just some omelets. I was planning to make an omelet sandwich for your lunch at school."

"Wow. Thanks dad. You're the best" I kissed him gently on the cheek before butting my bag next to the door.

I sat down and waited. Then by the time the omelets finished I had finished brushing my hair.

"Hey, uh Winter honey, can I talk for a sec please?" Dad asked.

"Uh. Sure! Why not." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that hon?"

"Oh. Uh. Nothing. Just wondering what you are going to talk to me about."

"Oh. Right. Well, I know that on Saturday it's your sixteenth birthday… But. Well earlier work called, and…" I cut my dad off.

"You got to work all day don't you." I swallowed.

"Yes. I'm very sorry though." He said.

"Well. Uh. It's um. Okay. It's okay." I said even though my shoulders sagged.

"Um. Well the foods ready?" He said.

I silently ate, and then I went upstairs to brush my teeth, and I grabbed my phone, which was sitting on my nightstand charging, and I went back down stairs.

I looked at my right hand, to make sure that I had my favorite charm bracelet. I sighed.

"Hey kiddo. The bus is here." Dad said.

"Okay dad. I'm coming." I grabbed my water bottle, and I slung my pack on my shoulders and raced out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**MOLLY**

* * *

"Pay attention Molly. I can't have everyone falling asleep in my class.

"Argh! Fine Mrs. Periwinkle." I had said.

"Good Molly. I'd better not see you do it again." Mrs. Periwinkle relaxed her shoulders. "So now please continue on."

DING! DING! DING!

"WOO!" Zack and his twin Jack shouted in unison.

"Lunch time!"

"YAY!"

"Woot!"

"HOORAY!"

"Shut up." Winter said from across the room. She was always quiet in classes and no one was her friend. Although Molly had thought about talking to the girl, so she planned to do it at lunch today.

At lunch…

I looked for Winter. Then she started to think that she wasn't there, she saw Winter, sitting alone in the corner. She was by herself looking down at her food.

I came over.

"Hi. You're Winter, the new girl. Right?" I asked.

"Well. Yeah."

"So…"

"Are you like those twins?"

"No."

"Okay. That's good. You can sit here if you want. But I understand if you don't. Never mind for asking." Winter said.

"Oh. I would love to. I'm Molly by the way."

"Hi Molly." Winter smiled a bit.

I smiled back. Winter brushed her hair away. I was about to do the same, but then I remembered that I had short, and choppy brown hair. I slowly put my hand down and I forced a short smile. It quickly faded.

After school….

"So I gotta go. My Mom is here. See?" I said. I pointed to a dusty black Chevy with a lot of scratches on the paint.

"Um. Okay. Bye Molly."


End file.
